


Spork: The Unknown Sender

by shereadsthestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: In which Viktor is a f*ckboy that Yuuri wishes would stop texting him.. until he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Katsuki Yuuri or Viktor Nikiforov.
> 
> That being said, I have utterly fallen down the rabbit hole that is YOI and the menagerie of headcanons won't quiet enough for me to actually work on my current WIP. So, here's this little drabble :D

[Received-Unknown]

so u should call me spork from now on

[Delivered]

who is this?

[Received]

viktor

[Delivered]

how did you get my number?

[Received]

doesnt matter but u should save it under spork

[Delivered]

and why would i do that?

[Received]

cause i wanna fork then spoon u so hard

[Delivered]

never text me again

.

[Received-Unknown]

why did u ignore me today

[Delivered]

who is this?

[Received]

oh cmon i know u remember who i am

[Delivered]

sorry, no.

[Received]

for real

[Received]

so its gonna be like that?

[Delivered]

listen, i have a paper due soon and i really dont have time for this so can you please just leave me alone

[Received]

*thumbs up emoji*

.

[Received-Unknown]

are u going to angies party on friday?

[Delivered]

i thought i told you to stop texting me

[Received]

u didnt answer my question

[Delivered]

no

[Received]

why not?

[Delivered]

i wasnt joking when i said i had a paper due

[Received]

oh. well. in that case sorry for bothering u then

[Delivered]

its fine

.

[Received-Unknown]

yuuuuurrrrrii

[Delivered]

what

[Received]

i cant believe ur not here

[Delivered]

its like 2 in the morning

[Received]

yea and?

[Delivered]

im sleeping?

[Received]

oh

[Delivered]

goodnight, viktor

.

[Received-Unknown]

so hows ur paper coming

[Delivered]

good

[Received]

wow no way. that sounds so fascinating i hope it gets published so i can read it

[Delivered]

*eye roll emoji*

[Received]

no for real i was just wondering cause.. i havent seen u around campus

[Received]

not that i like stalk u or w/e i just usually see u around. n i havent. so i was just wondering if u were like.. ok. or whatever

[Received]

u kno what just forget i said anything. sorry for bugging u

[Delivered]

i was in the bathroom

[Delivered]

and, im fine

[Received]

oh. ok. well um.. good. then

[Delivered]

thank you

.

[Received-Viktor Nikiforov]

did u see the new installation in the quad?

[Delivered]

yea

[Received]

i dont.. get ..it

[Delivered]

me neither

[Received]

like is it supposed to be some deep homage to climate change or just a pile of garbage?

[Delivered]

lol idk but i tried to pick it up before i realized it was anchored

[Received]

omg are u serious?!

[Delivered]

yea security yelled at me and i was like..??? its literally a piece of trash i was doing my civic duty??

[Received]

hahahahah i wish i wouldve seen it

[Delivered]

well who knows it might end up on insta or snap

[Received]

ur right im gonna go look

[Delivered]

viktor no!

.

[Received-Viktor Nikiforov]

are u going to brents tonight?

[Delivered]

idk i might

[Received]

yea?

[Delivered]

yea

[Received]

ok cool. um. if u do u should.. u know, come find me or w/e so we can do a shot

[Received]

maybe. if u want

[Delivered]

okay

[Received]

okay?

[Delivered]

yes lol

[Received]

wow alright. i guess um. text me? when u get there?

[Received]

if u come i mean

[Received]

fuck that sounded- shit. i didnt mean

[Delivered]

viktor its fine. ill text you before i leave

[Received]

ok

.

[Received-Viktor N.]

so im gonna be there later

[Delivered]

okay. i havent left yet, anyway

[Received]

ok

[Delivered]

is everything alright?

[Received]

i kinda locked myself out of my dorm

[Delivered]

youre kidding

[Received]

wish i was

[Delivered]

did you call maintenance? arent they supposed to have keys?

[Received]

no ones answering

[Delivered]

do you have a roommate?

[Received]

hes away for the weekend

[Delivered]

oh

[Delivered]

well is there something you really need in your room, right now?

[Received]

my wallet would be nice, seeing as how id rather not get busted for drinking without an ID. n my charger cause my phones dying

[Delivered]

oh. yea i can see how those are important

[Received]

totally figures too, u know? u finally agree to hang out with me n this happens lol

[Delivered]

we can still hang out

[Received]

.... im listening

[Delivered]

my dorm room is very much unlocked, and very much unoccupied at the moment except for me and my textbooks

[Delivered]

i also have a charger : )

[Received]

no shit?

[Delivered]

3c winston hall

[Received]

omw

.

[Received-Viktor]

i had a lot of fun last night

[Delivered]

me too

[Received]

n i cant believe we didnt even drink .. or anything

[Delivered]

are you saying you need to be drunk in order to watch a movie with me?

[Received]

not at all. i just.. i usually drink ..for stuff

[Delivered]

well maybe you dont need to

[Received]

yea, maybe

.

[Received-Viktor]

wanna get lunch?

[Delivered]

yea where are you?

[Received]

just leaving class. campus cafe?

[Delivered]

be there in ten

.

[Delivered-Viktor]

have you ever thought about how big the universe is?

[Received]

are u high?

[Delivered]

no i cant sleep

[Received]

dude its like 10 oclock

[Delivered]

i have a test tmrw

[Received]

oh. um, no.. i dont really think about space n stuff

[Delivered]

i do. all the time

[Received]

are u about to go all, intellectual on me?

[Delivered]

no. its just, its so crazy that there are all these forms of life, and we only get this little, tiny glimpse of it.. right here, right now, whats immediately surrounding us, for a blip in time then.. were just gone, forever

[Received]

if thats ur definition of non-intellectual remind me to never get into a discussion with u

[Delivered]

lol im just tired. and my mind wanders when im tired. and stressed

[Received]

idk why ur stressed, ur gonna nail ur test

[Received]

but, ah.. is there anything i can do, to help?

[Delivered]

you just did

[Received]

;)

.

[Delivered-Viktor]

i aced it

[Received]

told u

[Delivered]

will you be at rory's later?

[Received]

u know it

[Delivered]

celebratory game of pool?

[Received]

ur on, katsuki

.

[Received-Viktor]

i still cant believe u hustled me

[Delivered]

i did no such thing

[Received]

bullshit

[Delivered]

viktor i bought us a pizza with the money i won from you

[Delivered]

... a pizza which you ate more than half of

[Received]

u still hustled me

[Delivered]

its not my fault you get distracted so easily

.

[Received-Viktor]

u left ur scarf in my room

[Delivered]

oh thank god. i thought i lost it

[Received]

nah, i got it. ill bring it later

[Delivered]

k thank you

[Received]

np

.

[Received-Viktor]

ok so watching u fall on ur ass while trying to ice skate is officially one of my favorite things ever

[Delivered]

that is a really rude thing to say

[Received]

sorry, officially one of the cutest things ive ever seen*

[Delivered]

viktor nikiforov, did you just call me cute?

[Received]

absolutely

[Delivered]

i dont know how to respond to that

[Received]

u seemed to be doing fine a second ago

[Delivered]

that was before you made me blush and lose my train of thought

[Received]

i made u blush??

[Delivered]

im going to bed

[Received]

no no, dont go yet. tell me more about this blush

[Delivered]

goodnight, viktor

[Received]

goodnight my adorable, sweet and cute little pork cutlet bowl <3

[Delivered]

*middle finger emoji*

.

[Delivered-Viktor]

the heater went out in my room -.-

[Received]

is someone coming to fix it?

[Delivered]

its 4am, viktor

[Received]

yea but they cant let u freeze

[Delivered]

apparently they can. so im texting you to tell you how much ive enjoyed our friendship these last couple months, and i will miss you dearly, but most of all, your crass personality

[Received]

jfc ur so dramatic

[Received]

come over

[Delivered]

what

[Received]

come over

[Delivered]

what about your roommate? wont i wake him?

[Received]

hes at his gfs

[Delivered]

oh. are you sure?

[Received]

am i sure hes not here or am i sure u should come over?

[Delivered]

second

[Received]

yes im sure

[Received]

but hurry cause im fucking tired n i dont wanna pass out again before u get here

[Delivered]

ok ill be there in a few

[Received]

see u soon

.

[Received-Viktor]

my pillow smells like u

[Delivered]

im sorry?

[Received]

im not

[Delivered]

viktor, im in class

[Received]

so

[Delivered]

so ur distracting me

[Received]

u distract me all the time

[Delivered]

viktor

[Received]

yes, my precious yuuri?

[Delivered]

omg

[Received]

lol are u coming over later?

[Delivered]

yea do u want me to bring food?

[Received]

yes pls

[Delivered]

k ill see u then ;)

[Received]

*kissy face emoji*

.

[Received-Viktor]

i cant sleep

[Delivered]

why not

[Received]

jake is snoring

[Delivered]

so wake him up

[Received]

i tried

[Delivered]

try again

[Received]

didnt work

[Delivered]

dont u have headphones?

[Received]

i can still hear him

[Delivered]

oh. well.. u can stay here

[Delivered]

if u want

[Received]

be there in a few

.

[Received-Viktor]

u know.. i pegged u for a cuddler but i never wouldve guessed youd be so clingy i could feel u hours later

[Delivered]

shhhh

[Received]

did u just shush me via text?

[Delivered]

yes

[Received]

wow. u snuggle someone /one/ time n all the sudden they think they can just tell u to be quiet whenever they want

[Delivered]

oh, so its not gonna happen again?

[Received]

what

[Delivered]

the snuggling

[Received]

is it something u want to happen again?

[Delivered]

do u?

[Received]

fuck yea

[Delivered]

lol well me too

[Received]

for real ??

[Delivered]

mmhmm

[Delivered]

ur really warm

[Delivered]

and soft

[Received]

dude

[Delivered]

what?

[Received]

u just made me blush

[Delivered]

ur kidding

[Received]

1 Image

[Delivered]

u are so pretty

[Received]

DUDE

[Delivered]

what?! lol

[Received]

where are u rn

[Delivered]

the cafe, why?

[Received]

stay there

.

[Delivered-Vitya]

someone asked if i was really dating u today

[Received]

me kissing u in front of half the quad wasnt convincing enough?

[Delivered]

i guess not

[Received]

should i do it again then

[Delivered]

idk

[Delivered]

if u so feel the need to

[Received]

hmmm i do love a challenge

[Delivered]

im aware

[Received]

;P

. _three months prior_ .

[Delivered-Future Husband<3]

so u should call me spork from now on

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
